March Unto Dawn (Working Title) (OC) HIATUS
by Tenken132
Summary: Sometimes a simple soul is required to take the hardest jobs. Sometimes a simple soul will harden, and keep people away, preferring solitude. Sometimes a simple soul just isn't a simple soul anymore, scarred by the battlefield. Rated T for violence. ON HIATUS INDEFINITELY
1. Prologue: One Small Flame

**A/N: New fic coming out, full of OC goodness and actual plot! Don't be alarmed by the tiny size; this is only the foreword, the prologue. No, this won't be a self-insert nor will it be a timeline-altering thing. This takes place in the days of STRQ, but no interactions between them and my OC (likely). Reviews are appreciated, even encouraged!**

—

Every flame glows bright at some point. Some glow brighter than others, and thus receive more attention because of it. Some grow dark, betrayed by other lights in the eternal struggle for power. Some, despite neglect and betrayal, grow to glow brighter than thought possible. Every flame has a story. Every story has a beginning. Every beginning has a spark. That spark can take many forms.

Our story begins not in a galaxy far, far away, but a completely different universe altogether: Remnant. A world torn by the creatures of Grimm, racism, a terrible and bloody Great War, and people whose only wish is for the world to burn, Remnant is not exactly the best place to live, but people make do. Many live in the four Kingdoms of Remnant, but some prefer the simple lifestyle outside the hustle and bustle of the Kingdoms, such as the well-known inhabitants of Patch.

The darkness envelops the terrain, pushed back only temporarily before they devour the flickering flames. However, it takes only a simple soul whose flame burns bright to fight back against said forces…


	2. Chapter 1: Introductions

**A/N: Will write as time and ideas allow. Remember, this is during the time when team STRQ broke up, or when the members of team RWBY are very young.**

* * *

Growls. Trees rustling. Blood-chilling howls. One cloaked figure observed all this, noting them. "Around 5 Grimm, looks like a pack of Beowolves. Ready Sheila?"

"Ready, sir," Sheila replied. She was an AI, a part of the Atlesian cybernetic chip that let its user control their weapon without physical interfaces such as buttons or switches.

"Let's do this, then."

Just then, the psychically-controlled gladius shot out of its sheath, flipping like a throwing knife, embedding itself into the first Grimm to burst out of the trees. "Sir, look out!" Sheila exclaimed as the gladius shot back into the person's hand. Following the momentum of the blade, the person shot again, propelling the blade through another Beowolf, cutting it in half.

Finishing the move, he transformed the gladius into its pilum form, throwing it and rocketing it through the chest of another Grimm, where it embedded itself in the second-to-last Grimm.

The person vaulted over the hole-y Grimm, grabbing his weapon from the other Grimm, transforming it just in time to block the raking claws of the Alpha. He only smirked, and said, "Hope you're hungry!" as he shot round after round into the disgusting maw of the Apha, killing it.

"Good job, sir."

"Thanks, Sheila. I DID train for years at Atlas."

* * *

Later that day, the man and his AI were sitting around the small campfire they made, polishing the blade. "Sir, if I may, but I think I see something out there."

"What is it?"

"Not sure, sir. It's coming from 3 o'clock. All I know is it's not a Grimm."

"Let us see, shall we?"

Just then, a small, haggard form burst from the bushes with a wild look to their eyes. Another look told the man that this form was a Faunus, and she looked quite terrified.

"What is it? What's wrong?" the man asked, worried. "Why are you in the middle of the woods?"

"Fire…Fire...Grimm! They're attacking!" the Faunus cried, cat tail whipping around violently.

"Where?"

"Village...burned...Grimm!"

From the lack of a coherent reply, the man noted that the Faunus was in shock and would not respond clearly until she calmed down. "Shh, it's okay, you're safe now. My name's Augustus March, what's yours?"

"...Chloe Longtail."

"What is the name of your village?"

"Oniyuri."

"Follow me."

"No! We must run!"

"Chloe, I am a Hunter, which means it's my responsibility to protect all people."

"It'll get you!"

"What will?"

"The...thing...Grimm! Run!" At that, Chloe dashed into the bushes away from Oniyuri.

"Sir, we should go. We can find her later," stated Sheila, her logic infallible.

"Of course." Augustus then turned, put on his helmet, and ran in the direction of the rising smoke.

* * *

 **What will become of our protagonist? Who is Chloe? What's going on in Oniyuri? Find out next time (maybe) in March Unto Dawn!**

 **2nd A/N: Hope you liked it! I kinda got inspiration for the fight scene from the Red Trailer, seeing as they are both Beowolf fights. I changed the timeline a little, when I got inspiration to write about Oniyuri. So, instead of being 20 years before RWBY Volume 1, it's around 13! Still no main character-OC interactions though (except MAYBE (If you're good) Ren and Nora). Reviews appreciated, even encouraged!**

 **EDIT: This is my submission for the Monty Oum Project.**


	3. HIATUS

Hey guys, sorry for the lack of updates (if anyone's reading, that is). Due to time problems/lack of interest in this fic, I am putting this in hiatus. Hope to see you guys soon, and if you want to see more, drop a review!


End file.
